Black Blood Leads to Peace - Alternative Version
by Pinion King
Summary: Suffering in a prison cell Clarke comes up with a plan to bring peace and continue Lexa's legacy. Wanheda has been unleashed.
**Title** : Black Blood Leads to Peace - Alternative

 **Author** : Pinion King

 **Fandom** : The 100 (TV Show)

 **Date Started** : 13th March 2016

 **Date Finished** : 14th March 2016

 **Series** : One Shot

 **Authors Note** :

 _I am slowly coming to terms with death of Lexa, but there is still a hole there._

 _Here is the alternate version of Black Blood where Lexa does die, but it comes with a bit of a twist so that Clexa doesn't leave us._

 _With The 100 recently being renewed for Season 4, let's hope Clarke may finally find someone, even if it won't be Lexa._

 _I am also in the middle of writing my first new story in quite a while. I've written the first and last chapters and heaps of scatted scenes that will go into it._

* * *

Clarke sat huddled up in the corner of her prison cell. When Lexa had asked Titus to protect her she doubt this is what she had in mind. She felt a fresh wave of despair flow through her. She could no longer cry for her lost love as she was sure she had run out of tears. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. She wasn't sure how long she had been down here but she gathered it was more than few days. The fact there were no windows made her sense of time completely out of whack.

She hadn't seen her reflection but she gathered that she looked like death. She gave a dry chuckle; the Commander of Death looked like death. Her hair felt dirty and stringy, her hands still black from blood. Maybe Titus had forgotten about her and she would die. He would certainly be happy, Wanheda dead, no Lexa to stand in the way of wiping out the Skaikru.

"You ok down there Clarke?" she hear Murphy call out, she had forgotten about him.

She gave a dry laugh "peachy!" she called back.

"Any idea's how to get us out of this one?" there was a tad of hopefulness in his voice.

"Nope." If she could get out of it, she had an idea. One that if worked would make sure that clans would have peace like Lexa dreamed. The doors to the prison slammed open forcing Clarke to squint against the light.

"Thank god Clarke. We found you." Clarke knew that voice.

"Octavia? We?"

Octavia and Indra stepped into view. Octavia let out a slight gasp when she saw the state of Clarke.

"No offence, but you look like death." Clarke snorted. "When you didn't show up I got worried. We then heard about Lexa. What happened?"

"Titus." Clarke noticed Indra freeze.

"No, he wouldn't." Indra stepped forward.

"Well he did. He shot her. He was trying to kill me and missed, hitting Lexa instead."

"Impossible." Indra whispered.

"Can't be impossible if it is done" Clarke muttered, the words of Lexa going through her mind _Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke._

"We have been looking for you for days. We over heard one of the tower guards talking and that Wanheda had been locked up."

"Well here I am, mind getting me out of this." Clarke got to her feet with a slight wobble.

"And me!"

"Yeah, and Murphy." Clarke stopped Octavia as she opened her mouth "Will tell you about it later."

The cell door opened and Clarke stepped out "Who is the new Heda?" she questioned Indra.

"The spirit hasn't chosen. It has rejected all the Nightbloods. It has never happened before." Indra replied. Clarke nodded, turned and went straight towards the door.

"Clarke! Wait! Where are you going?" Octavia called.

"I am about to show Titus and all the clans the real power of Wanheda." Clarke snarled her strength returning as adrenaline started to flow through her veins. Both Octavia and Indra tried to grab her but she was already out of reach. "Blood must have blood, and I am going to take Titus' for what he has done." Clarke stormed out of the prison and started up the stairs. She could head Indra and Octavia following her and calling out, but she paid no attention. She emerged from the prison and stepped into the manual elevator, commanding for it to go up. She had moved just out of view when Indra and Octavia came around the corner. The elevator stopped only two levels up and she gathered her pursuers had stopped it. Stepping out she went to the stairs instead. She hoped that she would find Titus in the throne room.

She reached the top and slammed the throne room doors open, making a huge bang as they bounced back off the walls. Everyone in the room seemed stunned, so she grabbed a guard's sword as she walked past and marched up to Titus. Before he could move she had pushed him backwards slamming his back into the wall and moved the sword to his throat.

"You killed her. You killed Lexa. All because you wanted war and not peace. Not to mention you also violated her last command. What was it, no harm shall come to Wanheda. Locking me in a cell for days doesn't seem like not harming Wanheda to me does it" she shouted so that everyone in the room could hear her. She heard a few gasps around the room. She heard running footsteps as what she gathered were Indra, Octavia and Murphy entering the room. Her voice and eyes darkened but it still carried around the silent room. "Blood must have blood. That is what you wanted right? I can cut your head off right now and no one will care. Your blood for Lexa's, not quite a fair trade, but close enough." Titus gulped she looked into his eyes and could see his fear. "Wouldn't blood must not have blood be so much handier now. I bet you are wishing for that, aren't you?"

"Clarke, don't do this!" Clarke heard Octavia call, but she ignored it.

"Do you know what you have also done by killing Lexa, by killing your Heda. You have unleased the full power of Wanheda. You will see why I am the Commander of Death, what I will do now will make what I did at the mountain child's play. So I am going to leave you alive, so you can watch the clans' burn and know that it was your entire fault. I think I will start with Polis." She removed the sword from Titus' throat before slamming him into the wall again and letting him crumble to the floor. She turned on her heal and began to move back towards the door.

"Wait! Wanheda!" A voice called breaking the silence. Clarke turned to see King Roan move towards her, she wondered when he had arrived. He dropped to his knees before her. "I pledge the allegiance of Azgeda to you."

Clarke nodded to the King "I accept. Rise" Clarke held out her hand and guided the King to his feet. He returned the nod and stepped away, and the leader of the Sand People stepped forward and also made the pledge. Clarke almost smiled. Too easy, she knew the clans would rather be on the good side of Wanheda to protect their lands. Once all the clans had pledged their allegiance to her, she turned to look at Titus. He looked like he had swallowed something sour. She raised an eyebrow at him. She had a feeling he knew exactly what she had done. With a look of resignation he stepped forward and pulled the box that he had put the AI chip in, Lexa's spirit. Opening it he stopped in front of her.

"Hold out your hand." Pulling the chip from the box he moved it towards her hand. Just before it touched her hand the tentacles re-appeared and touched her hand sending a shock through her. No one else in the room could see the chip, but a few seconds after it touched her she gave a small cry as the back of her neck started to burn. She heard gasps around the room and whispers, some excited, some confused. Titus looked like he had swallowed a whole back of something sour as he dropped to his knees. "Heda" he said, before Clarke knew anything else, her world went black.

Clarke looked around her new surroundings. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn the night that Skaikru joined the Coalition. The room looked identical to the throne room that she was just in, except it was empty save for one person who was standing there open mouthed in shock.

"Lexa!" Clarke cried before running towards the brunet and wrapping her in a tight hug. Lexa didn't return the hug instantly she felt like she was in shock, before the tension slowly left her body and she returned the hug. Clarke pulled back slightly then kissed her hard to which Lexa responded instantly. When they started to run out of breath they pulled apart. "Lexa" Clarke this time whispered in disbelief.

"Clarke, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Clarke looked into Lexa's green eyes and could see surprise and shock in them. Clarke stepped back slightly and began to look around the room. "Where is hear?" she asked Lexa.

"This is the Heda's Spirit. You can meet the past Heda's here. I am waiting her to meet the new Heda."

Clarke brought her hand up to rub her neck, but gasped in pain as her hand ran over it.

"Clarke, turn around." Clarke did as she was asked. Lexa moved up behind her and parted her hair to look at her neck. "Impossible" she whispered in awe.

"What?" Clarke was worried and confused.

"You have the sacred symbol, the mark of Heda" Lexa spun Clarke so that she was facing her again, her eyes were wide. Clarke had never seen that look on the brunets face before "You are the next Heda."

Clarke's eyes widened, her plan worked. She didn't expect it to, she had hoped. She wanted to scare the clans into following her, and test to see if maybe the spirit would choose her, but never expected Lexa's spirit to actually choose her as Heda. She wasn't Nightblood or had any ties to the previous commanders. "Titus tested me, he called me Heda then I blacked out and ended up here."

"Titus tested you? How?" she had said Titus' name with absolute hate.

"Well, he kind of locked me in a prison cell for a few days until Octavia and Indra found me." Fury began to burn in Lexa's eyes "They told me a new Heda hadn't been chosen, the spirit had rejected all the Nightbloods. I came up with an idea; I wasn't going to let all your work for peace be undone so I wanted to get the clans on my side. I stormed into the throne room and scaring Titus and all the clan leaders in the room with the power or Wanheda and how I was going to burn the clans because of what Titus did. King Roan stepped up before I could leave and swore his allegiance to me, the rest of the clans followed. Titus then tested me with the spirit which he wasn't very happy about, and here I am." Clarke gave the short version of the story.

"Our work Clarke, our work" Lexa smiled which Clarke returned.

"So what happens here?"

"Whenever you need to you can come here and see me or any of the previous Heda's for advice and knowledge."

"So I can see you whenever I want?" Clarke began to smile.

"Whenever" Lexa returned the smile pulling Clarke into another kiss. "I love you" the girl whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." Clarke whispered back.

* * *

Clarke reigned for nearly twenty three years, Octavia stood alongside her for most. She went from being known as the Commander of Death to the Bringer of Peace and the greatest Heda to have ruled. She always responded that Lexa was the greatest and she was just continuing her work. The clans were weary of her to begin with expecting her to favour the Skaikru, but it didn't take long for them to realise that she treated all clans equally.

It wasn't until a few years into her reign that she finally united the clans in peace. Every so often a threat to the peace emerged but it was dealt with quickly.

Eventually the coalition went back to 12 clans from 13 and Skaikru was slowly dissolved into the other clans. After the ALIE and City of Light fiasco she put a limit on what the Skaikru could do with their technology. She allowed the advancement of medical technology as well as radios and the vehicles they had been using. She had all guns and explosives destroyed and members from other clans teach the Skaikru the ways of the ground. Some weren't happy but most ended up leaving Arkadia and joining different clans.

Clarke was finally happy and enjoying the peace and life on the ground. By days she managed the peace, by nights she was in the spirit world with the woman she loved. She passed away on the eve of her 42nd birthday with her friends and family by her side after she was fatally wounded in a battle against a group of outcasts that were trying to destroy her peace.

As she closed her eyes in one life she woke up in another with Lexa standing there waiting for her. It was finally time for them to have their someday.


End file.
